


[授权翻译] 痴迷于你

by VIpaleally



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Stalking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIpaleally/pseuds/VIpaleally
Summary: 也许把这整件事看作是监视会比较好，当埃迪还是一名记者时，他有时会坐在树上或躲在垃圾桶后面等着拍某些人去他们不该去的地方。现在他只是在跟踪某个毁了他生活的人。就像其他普通人一样，卡尔顿对此没有任何表态
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Carlton Drake
Kudos: 2





	[授权翻译] 痴迷于你

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [obsessed with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513658) by [bellafarallones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarallones/pseuds/bellafarallones). 



> 好的,我下定决心好好研究和使用AO3了,所以我把自己翻译的文搬上来,这位原作者(bellafarallones)一共写了3篇卡埃文,每篇我都吹爆!真的超好看!  
> 这是我2年前翻译的卡埃文,翻译不当的地方还请多多指教[鞠躬

黑色捷豹的黄头灯把树枝的阴影投到埃迪的脸上，但他并不担心，因为卡尔顿从未往上看过。

在他倒出保温瓶里的咖啡前，他等着车泊进车库。埃迪找到了在咖啡店的兼职，然而在没有安妮资助的情况下这仍然不够支付起一套公寓的费用，的确，这份工作给他提供了方便且无限的咖啡续杯，但在食物补给方面仍然不够，也不够他从城里坐公交到城郊卡尔顿别墅一天的车费。但无论如何，咖啡因对食欲有很强的抑制作用。

光从窗户里亮了出来，据埃迪所知那是卡尔顿的卧室。当窗帘在白天被打开的时候他能窥望到里面有一张铺着木炭色被单King-Size的床还有实木地板。但现在窗帘被拉了起来，卡尔顿独居。

假装这整件事只是监视会比较好。当埃迪还是一位真正的记者时，他有时得躲在树上或垃圾桶后面，偷拍某些去了他们不该去的地方的人。

有时他几乎要忘了他已经无家可归，换句话说他没有地方落脚，除了卡尔顿别墅院子的树上。埃迪估计自己的背和屁股上已经有了永久性的树枝状凹痕。

正门开了，卡尔顿狭长的影子映在大理石门廊和修理的一丝不苟的草坪上。一件关于卡尔顿的怪事：他自己做所有的草坪护理工作——远不止埃迪能说的上的。在一个难忘的星期六早晨，埃迪坐在树上看着卡尔顿穿着白色V字领在割草坪。汗水滴湿了他的T恤，贴着他的皮肤。

埃迪发觉自己被回忆弄得口干舌燥，但现在，卡尔顿完好的穿着衣服面朝他的方向，沿着前院的小路穿过草坪，朝埃迪坐着的树走过来。

一阵寒意袭过，埃迪正穿着海军蓝的衬衫和牛仔裤，没有任何东西将他缠缚在树上。卡尔顿如果离得再近一些......然后卡尔顿站在树底下，直径的往上看着埃迪，埃迪不知道现在应不应该转开他的脸，或跳下来尝试逃跑。

卡尔顿舔了舔嘴唇，跳起来抓住某根长势较低的树枝，当他拉着自己攀上来的时候脊椎像蛇一样弯曲。直到他们的距离近到埃迪甚至能看清卡尔顿前臂的肌肉时，埃迪镇定下来，打开手电筒照相卡尔顿的脸，也许闪到他失明他就会走开。

但卡尔顿只是闭上眼睛，叹息道：“能别这么做吗，埃迪？我今天已经很累了。”

艾迪把手电筒的光线移向别处，并不是他没注意到卡尔顿闭上眼时他的睫毛有多好看:“什么?”

卡尔顿攀到和埃迪相同的水平线然后坐下，摆动他的双腿：“我估计你总是呆在这上面，一定是有什么好看的。”

“嗯......你有一橦漂亮的房子”

“我的确有，对吧？”卡尔顿同意“从这上面看过去，看得出我还需要清理水沟”

埃迪沉默，他现在应该主动提出帮忙清理水沟吗？这就是他想要的？

“你甚至可以从这里看到我的卧室”卡尔顿愉快的说：“你吃过晚饭了吗？”

“呃......没有？”

“和我一起吧 如果不介意的话？我保证我的用餐椅会比树上舒服的多’”

“你在......邀请我？”

“你自己说我有一橦漂亮的房子, 为什么我不会想它展示一下？”

“好吧，嗯...呃，让我收拾我的东西”

卡尔顿大力的从树上跳下来“你可以把东西丢给我，如果你需要的话。这样下来可能会轻松些”他顺利接过存有咖啡的保温瓶和放了埃迪所有物的行李袋。

埃迪站在卡尔顿家的门廊上，看着里面富丽堂皇的客厅和奢华的饭堂，他明白自己就要死了，卡尔顿准备把他捅死在这儿——或毒害他，这就是为什么他邀请他吃晚饭——地板上将血流成河。

“请坐”卡尔顿从厨房现身——他在找刀吗？——拿着两张外卖单子“我在考虑点外卖，你喜欢泰国菜吗？”

忽然间埃迪意识到自从午餐时间他的同事给了他一些胡萝卜后他什么也没吃过。

“都行，可以，我随便”

卡尔顿把单子从对面推过去“点你喜欢的，如果你像我一样有钱却不及时挥霍那也没意义，对吧？”

埃迪把单子翻转过来，这是他和安妮吃过的店，当他们还在一起的时候。“蒜泥肉?”

“选得不错”卡尔顿没有把视线从智能手表移开：“hallo？我想订个单，一份蒜泥肉，一份咖喱花生豆腐和一份芒果糯米饭，谢谢，地址和以前一样”就好像B级科幻电影的情节一样，他对着他的手表说话。完事后，他坐到埃迪对面，用手托着下巴说：“所以，你今天过得如何？”

“我看到一个女人拿着一瓶酒走进来，点了四份浓咖啡倒进她的酒里，然后打开她的笔记本坐下，直到她喝完那堆东西为止”

“这不科学，酒精和咖啡因的作用相克”

埃迪大笑：“我还以为你会聪明到不去期望人类的行为能有多理智”

“噢，我不会的，说道酒，你想来点吗？”

“我有咖啡”

卡尔顿耸耸肩“随你便”他从桌子前起身，打开墙上的柜子并抽出了一瓶红喝酒和一支玻璃杯，埃迪默默的看着他快速的倾斜杯子，倒酒。卡尔顿注意到埃迪正看着他，微笑："至少棕色代表健康"

“你知道我在你家院子里露营知道多久了？”艾迪本来想忍住不说至少直到他吃到点什么，但他有发现自己实在受不了这浪费时间的尬聊再多任何一秒。

“三个星期”卡尔顿又给自己倒了更多酒，在玻璃杯里打转。

“而你什么都没做直到现在？你本来可以让我被逮捕，而且上次我们见面可没那么.....友好”

“因为并不想把你吓跑，相信我。就像不喜欢写我的税表一样，我并不享受让你被开除，我做了我应该做的。相反在这么时间的偷窥中你并没有恐吓和对我构成威胁，我就和你没有私人恩怨，而且，嘿，我能说什么？我喜欢有人对我表示兴趣”

End Notes

**Author's Note:**

> 他们会上床吗?大概吧


End file.
